Naruto: A Different Path
by srdo
Summary: First ever Oneshot, after VOTE, some stuff happens, and I'm not good at summaries, just have a look if you care...thanks either way XD M for baaaaaad language a couple times


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, he would be epic, Itachi would be good, and it would probably be a series of oneshot episodes, detailing different things, such as MA-rated episodes, and random crack episodes full of Gai-Madness. So, as you can see I do not own the Manga/Anime.**

Naruto had been ignored for his entire life, unlike what many people think of him, he wasn't an ever-happy idiot, he was, instead an incredibly smart and lonely person. It wasn't until he was finally recognised by some members of the village after the sound-sand invasion that he began to cheer up around the few people that truly knew him.

This was the happiest period of his life that ended juuuuuuust around the same time that the bastard also known as Sasuke-motherfucking-Uchiha decided that he was too good for the village and therefore had to go to a snake-like paedophile that was going to give him lots of "power"...pfft yeah right.

This is where our scene is set, as Naruto trudges along the main path to his home after beating the living crap out of super-douche and dragging both of them out of the Valley of The End.

"God damn your heavy Sasuke..." Naruto grunted out with exertion.

"..." Was all Sasuke had to reply, albeit he **was** unconscious but that's irrelevant.

"Ah home sweet home." Commented Naruto as he approached the main gates of the Leaf village, he saw the many people waiting for Sasuke and the smaller group of 3 for him. As they caught sight of the pair and the condition both were in, many were shocked to see that Naruto was covered in blood, had tattered clothes and a hole in his chest just shy of his heart, this revelation pushed many in the crowd away from the Uchiha crowd into the Naruto crowd.

"Oh thank Kami you're safe." Yelled the entire crowd apart from the select few who had enough caution to see what Naruto was feeling.

"Thanks everyone, now if you don't mind, I plan on collapsing now bye-bye." Murmured Naruto before fulfilling his comment.

At this, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf village, leapt into action, ordering all the surrounding people back to their homes or anywhere apart from the main path to the hospital. Once they cleared out, she picked Naruto up and sped him to the hospital, hoping to make in time and save the young man she had come to love as a son/younger brother.

"Please be okay, please be okay." Was the mantra she chanted as she headed towards the hospital.

Upon arrival, Tsunade went straight to the Operating Room and began to channel her Chakra into the Shinobi, closing the hole in his chest.

~3 Hours Later~

During the time that Tsunade was operating, the entire Rookie 9, including sensei's sat down on a bench across from the room, not speaking, all just staring at the room as if hoping that the stares had some form of healing effect.

~30 Minutes Later~

Tsunade exited the room followed by two nurses who had Naruto unconscious on a Stretcher, wheeling him towards the intensive care ward.

"Lady Tsunade, what's happening, is he okay?" Asked all the members of the crowd, with some differences for each person.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some time to rest and recuperate, Sasuke's technique almost killed him, had I retained my hematophobia, or if someone else had tried to save him, he would've been lost." Replied Tsunade.

**Gasp**, was the united opinion of the group after hearing of Naruto's condition.

"But what about his abnormal healing, shouldn't that have kicked in?" Asked Sakura having encountered Naruto's healing factor multiple times.

"Ah, there's something I need to tell all of you, but this is an 'S' classed secret and as such is punishable by execution if I find out that you have spoken about it to someone who doesn't know, or in the presence of someone who doesn't know. The secret is, that on that day of his birth, which coincidentally was the same day as the Nine-Tailed fox attack, the Fourth couldn't find a way to kill the beast due to the fact that it is just an abundance of malicious Chakra."

"Wait, don't you mean was?" asked Kiba.

"No, I mean is, due to the fact that as I was saying it couldn't be defeated before Kiba decided to interrupt" **glare** "The beast was instead sealed by the Fourth into a newborn child to stop it's rampage." Finished Tsunade.

This had a delayed affect on the group, all of the Jounins in the group already knew so it wasn't a surprise to them, but each one of the genin had wide-eyes when they realised that this is why Naruto was ignored and even hated by much of the populace for most of his child-life. Each on was regretting not even attempting to speak to the boy, just because most of the adults didn't approve of fraternisation with an apparent demon-container, the biggest surprise however, was both Shikamaru, and Shino slowly nodding their heads as if they already knew of the fact!

"Wait, do you two already know?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, as troublesome as it is, we both figured it out and decided that we would try and apologise to Naruto for our indifference, and hopefully make him take off his emotional mask." Commented Shikamaru.

"Naruto doesn't wear a mask, he's too stupid!" Bellowed Sakura almost angrily, as if trying to prove that she would have noticed it.

"Actually no Sakura, he does wear a mask, the happy attitude and even his intellect are all fake, instead he is truly a calm, intelligent person, we know this because in the Academy, when asked a question, Naruto's eyes showed recogntion, as if he knew the answer, before he would yell about becoming Hokage, and not needing to know whatever subject." Calmly replied Shino.

After hearing this, many of the people that had interactions with the boy, started to see what Shino was talking about, well all except Sakura, who seemed to not want to believe that Naruto was not the real Naruto, and so, stormed off to sulk somewhere.

~1.5 weeks Later~

Naruto awoke with a start after having a dream that all his compatriots knew about the Nine-Tails, and his mask, _'Oh wait, no it's ok, none of them will realise it __**phew**__' _as this thought ended, he noticed both Shino and Shikamaru sitting by his bedside looking at him calmly, waiting for him to speak.

"So...Hiya?" Said Naruto, before remembering to put up his mask, as he started to say something inane about becoming Hokage or something else silly, Shino interrupted.

"Wait, Naruto before you say anything, we all know about your burden, and that of your mask."

Upon hearing this, Naruto deflated, and put on a calmer exterior, like that of Shino himself.

"So you all know then, well that's fantastic, um, so why wait for me, couldn't you have walked in, said it then left?"

"No, we deemed it prudent to stay here and apologise for all of the groups actions, and to ask you not to put the mask up any more and show your true self, as know being a Shinobi, you needn't worry about the villagers."

"Thanks guys, I think I will stop pretending, any other reason why you both are here?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, we would like to offer an invitation of friendship from both of us in the hope that you will accept and we can work together." Shikamaru queried.

"Sure, that would be nice to have friends that know who I really am, what do you mean work together, because if you mean training or some form of intellectual study, then please by all means."

"Correct, that was our intention, how about we meet, say next week at Shikamaru's house to study?"

"Okay, speaking of week, how long have I been in here?"

"Around 1-2 weeks you have been unconscious, and you are cleared to leaved, once you feel fit enough." Shino replied.

"Woah, I've been out for a while, ok then, thanks guys, I'll see you later or next week, I think I may stay here a few days longer to make sure I'm healthy." Naruto spoke, while waving goodbye to his new friends.

"Alright then see you Naruto." Said Shikamaru

"Good day Naruto." Said Shino

And with that, they both left the room, leaving Naruto to ponder this event, before falling asleep to recuperate.

During the 2 week period that Naruto was in the hospital, Sasuke, was getting a treat all for himself, which was the permanent sealing of his Chakra as punishment for his actions, and imprisonment for 15 years, so, until then we won't hear from him at all.

~Time skip 6 Months~

Over the previous six months, Naruto left the hospital, met up with Shino and Shikamaru, where they immediately hit it off and so started a regular schedule of training together or spending time together when they were not on a mission, coincidentally, all the members of the Sasuke-Retrieval squad, were promoted to Chunin due to the fact that all of them had risked their lives on what was now ranked as an Upper 'A', low 'S' rank mission, due to Orochimaru's involvement, and that of the high levelled opponents they all encountered and defeated.

Sakura, also removed her head from her backside, and apologised to Naruto for his treatment, and began to train hard herself, in which she asked Tsunade for help, which she gladly gave after realising that a serious Sakura, had potential to be a great medic.

The biggest surprise of all, was Hinata's confession to Naruto of her feelings, with a record number of stutters and fainting spells during, once she finished her speech/fainting trick/stuttering, Naruto told her that, what she liked was his confidence because of her own self-image issues, so he said that she should train harder, and give Kiba a shot, because although he had less confidence than mask Naruto, he could help her get stronger, they have been together for 5 months now.

"Hey Naruto, I heard that there's a group of girls that fancy you. Ha-ha." Yelled Kiba over the wind in their faces due to roof-hopping towards Shikamaru's house.

"Oh really? Well that sucks, I already have my eye on someone else." Replied Naruto, just as loud.

"Who? Who? Who?" Questioned Kiba.

"Geez, keep your pants on, you'll know by the end of the night." Said Naruto just to annoy Kiba, which sent him into a spiral of sulkiness, that Hinata ended with a kiss when they arrived.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, how are you?" Greeted Hinata as they walked into the compound.

"Fine, fine. Well I'll leave you two too it." Intoned Naruto before fleeing the site of Hinata and Kiba smooching.

As the party went on, most of the guests, were trying to guess who Naruto liked out of the group, apart from the taken women obviously.

"Maybe it will be me!" Cheered Anko who had swindled herself into the party around 1.00 In the morning.

"Anko, you scare men you're own age, how will Naruto be able to deal with you?" Questioned Kakashi, knowing Anko's reputation.

"With my sexiness of course!" Anko replied while pulling Gai's good guy pose®

Many hormonal men/young men were knocked unconscious by the sight, apart from Gai, who was yelling something about copyright infringement and suing for mega-bucks, but no one really pays attention to Gai, so it didn't matter.

"Hey Ino, can I speak to you?" Asked Naruto almost nervously, which meant he was scared as hell.

"Sure, what's up?" The blonde replied, nearly smirking at what she thought was going to happen.

"Um, well, I was wondering, that because we've become really close and all, and you know how I admire how much you've grown as a Shinobi, I wanted to know if you'd maybe, possibly think about, going out with me?" Asked Naruto nervously while slowly backing out of slap range.

"Of course, honey, why wouldn't I? You know I've expressed my desire to go out with you, well then, we have lots and lots of time to make up for by making out!" Cheered Ino.

Them moving to the couch, and making out drew the attention, of the entire party, who all smiled at the sight of the two blondes who obviously felt for one another.

~Time Skip 5 Years~

During the five years, Naruto and the rest of the group all ascended to Jounin, and eventually teamed with the rest of the Elemental Nations, to defeat Akatsuki, and Orochimaru.

On a personal note, Kiba and Hinata got married, in the 3rd years of their relationship, much to the chagrin of Hiashi, of having such an emotional son-in-law in the clan that prides itself in being collected.

Ino and Naruto however, is where we pick up...

"Hey babe? I have another question." Said Naruto as he hugged her from behind in the Lounge room.

"What's Up?" Replied Ino.

"Well we've been together for a while, and we know we love each other, so, will you marry me Ino Yamanaka?" Queried Naruto tentatively.

"Oh My Kami, of course I will Naruto!" Ino squealed.

Six months after the two announced their engagement, they were married, and eventually had two girls, one named Tsunade after their pseudo Grandmother, and another Hinata the same as their God mother.

Kiba and Hinata also had children, though only one, a boy which they named Naruto after the Godfather.

**A/N: Well, there's a oneshot that I decided to write, tell me what you think, because I haven't written a oneshot before, so I don't know whether or not, it was too fast or not detailed enough.**

**Thanks anyway, Kage no Sabaku...**


End file.
